The Whartons
Raymond Joseph and Mrs. Wharton, parents to Jonas and Emma, were (until recently) thought to be lost at sea several years ago while sailing around the 140th longitude; no wreckage was found. Jonas explained this incident in his earlier videos, but offered no explanation for their mysterious disappearance. He later mentioned that they used to "do weird stuff", and that they were traveling all the time, or constantly out on their boat. Background In later videos, more information about the Whartons began to surface. Raymond was in an anti-Order movement and wrote a thesis on it, which was shared with many high-profile people. The Whartons also started a foundation, the goal of which has not yet been revealed. When Jonas visited his aunt's house, he discovered a scrapbook of news clippings compiled by her. The initials of the people his father CC'd on the thesis matched the people who had disappeared. He took this to mean that they had been working for the resistance together and gotten snuffed out by the Order. Jonas assumed that the scrapbook meant his aunt, Alex, was also part of the resistance, however Tachyon and Bree suspected otherwise, warning Jonas against staying with his aunt. When he confronted Alex, she confessed her true allegiances and that she did, indeed, betray his parents. Adding insult to injury, Alex claimed that they were still alive and that they probably didn't remember him. In Remember Them?, LaRezisto showed images of a couple, claiming they were Jonas's parents. She intimated that their memories had somehow been erased, and urged Jonas to come find them. Jonas soon revealed that they were, in fact, his parents, but that he had no intention of trying to find them, angrily blaming them for abandoning him. After realizing that LaRezisto was also filming him, Jonas went to find his family, hoping to help in the resistance. When Jonas met his parents again, they invited him in, but greeted him with skepticism because they didn't remember who he was. Jonas said that they had a picture of him as a child and was convinced they remembered him deep down inside. At this reunion, he was introduced to his younger sister Emma. After finding out that Emma was the new trait positive ceremony girl, Jonas made plans to take her and hide, however, the Order invaded their home and tried to take her by force. The Whartons were shot in the struggle, however the injuries were not serious. Jonas and Daniel dropped them off at the hospital before leaving for Arizona. Jonas did not speak with his parents for a while, but called them after losing Emma. He spoke to his father, who said that he did not believe anything Jonas had said, and wanted nothing further to do with him unless he had Emma. Later, in the video What Happened?, they talk to Emma and say: "Jonas is not gonna bother you ever again. We won't let that happen." After spending a period of time with her parents, Emma ran away to find Jonas after her parents wouldn't listen to her about her noticeable similarities to Gina, a girl who Emma thought at the time had died from turning trait negative. In the video A Girl Alone Emma showed us a video that her parents put on the internet asking anyone who knew of Emma's whereabouts to contact them. They were very distraught in the video. Shortly after arriving at the cabin, against Jonas's wishes, Emma contacted her parents in a chat room. They told her how much they loved her and that they really wanted her to come back home. Though hesitant at first, Emma said she would think about it. Soon after, Emma decided to go back to them. She took a train and met with her parents. For two months they hid from the Order, who eventually determined their location. Fearing for Emma's safety, her parents decide to create a diversion so that Emma can safely reach a secret bunker that had been used by the resistance. They promised they'd contact her as soon as it was safe, but they haven't been heard from since. Relationships Jonas: It is unclear whether or not The Whartons even remember that Jonas is their son. They don't seem to have any concern for him. Jonas has said that he doesn't even think of them as his parents anymore. He recently has said that he felt abandoned when they "died" and when Emma left he felt that same abandonment again. Jonas's parents "death" and return seems to have had a big affect on him. Emma: While wanting nothing to do with Jonas, they are very loving to Emma. They seem to want nothing more then have Emma home with them so they can go back to having a normal life. The Whartons and the Hymn of One The Whartons were once in The Resistance against the Order. It is assumed that they must have been a real threat to the Order that they were kidnapped and brainwashed. It is unknown why they were even kept alive. In A Family Affair Jonas learned that his parents were now with the Hymn of One. During their chat with Emma they said that they were no longer with the Hymn of One. But they very easily could have been lying. Thanks to the Order, it appears that Jonas's parents have not really been themselves for a long time. Notes *Some fans have speculated that Jonas's parents may be Bree's biological parents, however, this seems highly unlikely due to the fact that Bree and Jonas slept together. This was disproven in Bloodlines: Part 4, where Bree was said to be born in Russia along with her sister Gina. *According to IMDB Jonas's father's name was originally credited as "David", and Jonas's mother's name is Joyce.